1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which is capable of stably operating even though the level of a power supply voltage decreases.
2. Related Art
Recently, a semiconductor device was designed to perform a gapless operation in which a command continuously toggles to accomplish a high-speed operation. The gapless operation may include a gapless read operation in which a read command successively toggles without a gap, a gapless write operation in which a write command successively toggles without a gap, a gapless active operation in which an active command successively toggles without a gap, and a gapless precharge operation in which a precharge command successively toggles without a gap.
When a gapless operation is performed, an excessive amount of current may be consumed, and a level of a power supply voltage may be decreased.